


[podfic] Budd (The Devil's Fingers' Remix)

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Descent into Madness, Epistolary, Fallen London, Gen, Horror, Madness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: You find a cache of letters on the wreck of a ship in the Chelonate.





	[podfic] Budd (The Devil's Fingers' Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts), [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Budd (The Devil's Fingers' Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976400) by [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/czkc9unmw2l7q4c/FL%20SS%20Budd%20%28The%20Devil%27s%20Finger%27s%20Remix%29%20w%20music.mp3?dl=0) (5.99 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:12:45

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this fills part of both of your prompts! Horror with a side of mystery and some creepy body horror as well. Enjoy!


End file.
